Dreams and Their Realities
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is a story about dreams not coming true for the good. What if Padme never died? What would happen to everything? R & R please!
1. Chapter 1: She Lives

This is my newest fiction, and I know, I've never written for Star Wars before, but I've found a new appreciation for Episode 3.  So any way, the point is, I'm writing about what if Padme never died. Hmm…I know. Controversial. But who knows, somebody might like it! Any way, please enjoy! Please don't forget to R & R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Star Warsy, or the like. So please don't sue! 

Dreams and Their Realities

Chapter 1: She Lives

Padme laid on the delivery table, gasping for air as she delivered her second baby of her beautiful twins. Tears pored from her eyes as the robot nurse pulled out a baby girl and asked for a name.

"Leia…" she whispered painfully. She looked up towards Obi-Wan who looked down at her sadly.

"Obi-Wan…" Padme managed.

"Save your strength, Padme. You have twins Padme, they need you…hang on."

Padme ignored Obi-Wan's pleading. "Obi-Wan…There…Is still good in him. I know there is…still…" Padme's head dropped to the other side as she passed out on the delivery table.

One of the robotic doctors strolled up to Obi-Wan, looking at him with its bionic eyes. "It seems that she's going to pull through, she's merely exhausted from her long delivery." Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Knowing that his _brother's_ wife was safe, for the time being at least, was a huge relief. And then he looked at the words he just used in his head. His _brother_ Anakin. He and anybody else would be amazed that Obi-Wan still considered Anakin his brother, even after what he had done. And then he looked at Padme. Obi-Wan knew that Padme would still love Anakin, no matter what side he had turned to.

He stared at Padme with admiration. Obi-Wan knew that within a day or so, Senator Amidala would be back to work in the Senate; with what little politics they had left. He brushed his hand against her smooth cheek and wiped away her drying tears. _I'm so sorry Padme. I tried to keep him with us, but his mind was too weak._

One Day Later, INT. Alderaan Cruiser-Conference Room 

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail Organa sat around a conference table. The subject of the day, Padme and the children.

"Kept safe the children need to be," Yoda's wise words made the two men nod in agreement.

"But how?" Obi-Wan question.

"Yes, how?" Organa repeated philosophically.

"Split up the children need to be." Yoda folded his hands together, almost as if he was waiting for an objection.

"But what about Padme? We can't talk about splitting up her children without her here," Obi-Wan argued.

As if hearing her name, Padme walked into the room with her regular political dressing on. She walked slowly towards the table, wincing each time she took a step. Both Obi-Wan and Bail Organa got up to help her to the table, but Padme didn't want their help. And suddenly, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's jappor snippit hanging from her delicate neck.

_**All right, that's the end! If I don't get too many reviews, I won't bother to keep going with it. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R & R!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Her Sworn Duty

**Re-cap**: As if hearing her name, Padme walked into the room with her regular political dressing on. She walked slowly towards the table, wincing each time she took a step. Both Obi-Wan and Bail Organa got up to help her to the table, but Padme didn't want their help. And suddenly, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's jappor snippit hanging from her delicate neck.

**Chapter 2: Sworn Duty**

Padme took her seat slowly, wincing in pain as she did so. Her face was terribly serious, and yet, so sad. Obi Wan realized that she was just coming to face the terrible truth in front of her: She had lost her husband and her two children would be split apart. Tell-tale tears began forming in Padme's eyes and was struggling to push them back.

"Well gentlemen, we have work to do." Padme's voice was a monotone, but it held a hint of pain.

"Senator, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," Organa pointed out.

"Well when I heard that a discussion was going on about the welfare of my children, I decided that I needed to be at this meeting."

"What suggest you," Yoda asked, ignoring the seering gaze (a look that gazes into your soul) Padme was giving them all. Everyone looked at Padme, who still fought hard to try and hold back the tears that threatened her brown eyes.

"We should…" Padme stopped and took a long breath. "We should do whatever it takes to protect them." Small tears ran down her already tear-stained face. Obi Wan took her small hand into his own and caressed it lovingly.

"Agree I do. That's why split up the children need to be." Everyone looked towards Padme again, and then back towards Yoda and back again. It seemed to be the war of the tears.

A small gasp escaped from Padme's mouth, followed by the tears of a broken mother. She knew that Yoda was right, but how could she bare to give up her children? They were all she had any more, the only ones that truly loved her. She had shared her body with them for 9 months, getting to know them through their tiny heartbeats and strong kicks. But he knew that she had to do the right thing for them, to give them both the best life that they possibly could.

"I agree," she whispered and burst into tears. Obi Wan stood up and took Padme's shaking body into his arms. Yoda and Bail Organa looked upon them with sympathetic eyes, knowing well that Padme was going through a tremendous loss. They were amazed, however, and also admiration; she never let her losses get in the way of her good judgment.

Yoda cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself again suddenly. Padme composed herself and Obi Wan sat back down in his chair.

"To whom will the children go to?" Obi Wan asked curiously. Everyone looked quizzically at him.

Bail Organa spoke up. "My wife and I will take the girl. We have always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved by us." Everyone turned towards Padme who merely nodded with a serious look on her face.

"And what of the boy?" Obi Wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda was ready to be done the conversation, ready to plan ways of rebuilding the Republic.

"But that's the first place Anakin will look," Padme objected. Then suddenly, she realized what she said. _Anakin_ was his Jedi name; he was now _Darth Vader_.

"Padme's right. I will take the boy and look after him, Master Yoda. Maybe someday they can defeat Darth Sideous."

"Strong the Force runs in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Everyone agreed and stood up to leave the room.

As Padme made her way back to the bed slowly, painfully, Yoda stopped Obi Wan for a talk, but Padme could not be bothered with it.

Later on, Padme learned that 3CPO and R2-D2 had their memories wiped and were given to a responsible captain. Padme, on the other hand, stayed in seclusion until she was well enough to return to Coruscent to gather her things and from there return to Naboo.

Other Side of the Galaxy 

Darth Vader stood listening to the Darth Sideous giving orders about their new mission: _The Death Star_. In the back of his mind, he sensed something weak. He focused on it for a long time, trying to figure out what that strange and weak power could be. And then it hit him; the weak force was Padme.

Anakin, rather, Vader looked upon his master and mentor, Sideous. Evilly and angrily. _He lied to me…_he concocted. _Darth Sideous will die at my robotic hands…_

Well that's the end y'all. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Padme's Poem

I have nothing to live for

Nothing to do

I only wish now I had die

At the hands of fate

And destiny

My foolish heart

Took me to a place

Where I have no one

Nothing…

Only myself and

My mind

But I have no career

And no love

Left to give

I was betrayed

But if I had never fallen in love

I would've never known

The great joys

For the most important thing

In life

Is to love

And to be loved in return

And where ever he is

Out there,

In the cold galaxy

I know he is thinking of

Me


	4. Chapter 4: The Dead Eyes

**Chapter 4: The Dead Eyes**

Padme looked up at the surrounding stars, wondering which one Anakin could be on. It had been 3 months since she had last seen him and she yearned for him to touch her skin and to run his delicate fingers through her hair.

A tear rolled down Padme's cheek. Sola had been called to Naboo many days ago, but it would take her a couple of weeks to get there. _I need to forget…_she sighed sadly. "I want Anakin by my side again; my world has fallen apart."

"I'm sorry, Padme." Obi Wan's sweet voice was familiar and wise. Padme smiled at her old friend, running into his arms for a long embrace. "How are you feeling?" he asked before their embrace fell apart, just like her life.

"Not well, I'm afraid. I want to hate him; to forget Anakin, but I can't." Fat tears fell from Padme's dead eyes as she looked into Obi Wan's. "But then, I feel disgusted to even think that way. I'm so lost," Padme sobbed.

"Maybe you should take up something, like a hobby?" Obi Wan suggested.

"All I've ever known is politics, even as a child. I don't know what else to do with my life. I have nothing left to live for."

"Of course you do, Padme!"

"No! I have nothing! I want my children to be here with me and I want my husband! Why can't the good in him show its self? I need him by my side."

"Padme…" Obi Wan couldn't bear to tell her his opinion. He remember what Anakin had said to him, everything he said._ I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . . From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil._

Flashback 

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . ."

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil."

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil."

"Well, then you are lost!"

"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise."

…

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it."

… 

" . . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness."

Obi Wan walked over to Anakin and picked up his light saber. He almost began to walk away from his now sworn enemy, but looks back in spite of himself.

"I hate you!"

" You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Flashback Ends 

A tear fell from Obi Wan's eyes, startling Padme. "Are you alright, Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan snapped out of his daydream, realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry Padme, I have to go now," he said, looking away.

Padme looked down at her feet, realizing it was the first time in about a year that she did or was able to do that. "I understand Obi Wan." Padme looked up at him and looked into his eyes with her dead ones, giving him a fake smile.

Obi Wan embraced the former queen in his strong arms, causing Padme to remember Anakin's embrace. She sobbed freely in the grip of another Jedi, making her feel guilty, but also very comforted.

Obi Wan broke the embrace as he felt Padme calming, and smiled at her. "Everything will be alright, Padme. Just give it time." And without another word from either of them, he left.

_I wonder if Anakin is thinking of me…Or even wants to admit of what we had._

On the Other Side of the Galaxy 

Darth Vader stood over his master's mangled body, finding some comfort in seeing his downfall at his feet; dead.

_I hope you realized what all I've done for you, Padme…I will always love you._

**Alright y'all…What do you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
